More Then A Little Game
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Leela Lomax and Trevor Royle love story. Treela. The front covered designed by the lovely Clair Louise. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

More Then A Little Game

**Chapter One**

Leela Lomax was just wearing her pajama shorts and tank top when Trevor Royle first laid eyes on the pretty young blonde. He fancied her almost instantly, though he doesn't think her mother Sam was very impressed with his obvious lust for her. As Leela herself found herself outside her door, in her familiar leather jacket and her knee-length dress.

"Excuse me" Trevor spoke, as he came out a few moments later, also in his leather jacket though he was wearing his jeans as well.

Leela didn't quite hear him the first time as she was listening to music on her phone with her headphones on. Her blonde hair covered them so they were not in full view so nobody could tell.

"Hey" Trevor spoke, getting closer to her

He looked down. Noticing the wire, he smiled before tugging at it, Leela gasped. As she took the headphones out of her ears, looking at Trevor. She crossed her arms, not very impressed that he broke her trance.

"Do you want something? Leela asked him, she was a real firecracker but that just made Trevor like her a little bit more.

"Nice way to greet your new neighbor" Trevor spoke with obvious sarcasm, as he brushed up besides her slightly.

"Do you want us to become best friends?" Leela asked him back, also using sarcasm. Like Trevor does sometimes. They were quite similar in some ways.

"Wouldn't hurt" Trevor replied

She tutted before putting her headphone back in her ears as she started to walk away from him. As she looked behind at him, he was still stood there. Watching her leave with a grin on his face.

...

"I swear, I attract older men" Leela told her sister Tegan, as they sat in the local café, _College Coffee. _

As she was thinking about her encounter with Trevor, who was around ten years older than her though his age didn't bother her, it was more about his reputation and his short history with her brother Ste.

"What makes you say that?" Tegan asked, not knowing about Trevor and his obvious fancy to her sister.

"Trevor" Leela replied simply, as she took a small slip out of her coffee.

...

Trevor was in his familiar club, thinking about what he was going to say to Leela next. He has to somehow get her on his side, though it was easier said then done. He looked across the room, Fraser Black was still in there.

"Alright? Trevor asked him as he noticed him just staring down on his phone, though he didn't know it was a picture of his daughter Clare Devine.

"Yeah" Fraser replied simply. He never showed any emotion, at least not often. He was not a very open man.

Trevor did look at Fraser as a father, he known him since he was fifteen. They grown close over the years, despite all this their relationship is still pretty dire.

He just nodded back, thinking about Leela again and his plan to lure her to him. He will think of something, he always does.

...

_TCB_


	2. Chapter 2

Leela was sitting peacefully in her home again, her mother Sam was sat on the dining room chair, sorting out some police documents. She looked frustrated as she placed her hand against her forehead.

"What is wrong with you?" Leela asked her, looking over at her. As Sam eyes were going across the words over and over again.

"I can't work this case out" Sam replied in a huff.

Leela nodded, best not to talk to her mother when she is in this mood. As she looked back towards the television, everyone else was out. Danny was at work in the school, he seems to enjoy it there a lot. Tegan has taken out Rose out in her pram, Peri is at school as well and Ste is out. Leela doesn't know where he is and she doesn't care either.

"Leela, do me a favor and switch of the telly" Sam replied, she sounded consternation.

Leela sighed, she couldn't be bothered to get up as she stayed where she was. Her legs were laying across the couch, her body was relaxed.

"Leela" Sam called out.

Leela sighed again, as she dragged herself over and switched the television of before slumping back down on the couch. Putting her pillow over her face in defeat as she gave a small sarcastic whimper.

"I'm starving" Leela muttered under her breath, she was being a bit lazy today. As she still hasn't taken her leather jacket of from before.

...

Trevor found himself in the middle of an empty, abandoned car park. He was in the middle of a deal though something didn't feel right. As he gripped tighter onto his bat, looking around. Nobody seemed to be in sight.

"Fuck" Trevor muttered under his hoarse breath.

He heard a car come speeding towards him, he found himself just dodging the mysterious black coloured car. It went towards him again but once again he dodged it.

"Hey" Trevor called as he watched the car suddenly stop after scraping the pavement a couple of times.

"So we meet again" a man spoke, as he got out of his car. His name was Dave Johnson, a total nutter according to Fraser.

He was one of those more eccentric gangsters, a bit of a strange one that you cannot trust because chances are that he will double cross you yet here Trevor was, doing a deal with him. He has been nick named 'Two-Faced' by other local nutters.

"Alright?" Trevor asked, still holding onto his bat. As he wrapped his arms around it so Dave cannot take it of him.

"I heard you want to make a deal with me" Dave was cut of.

"I heard things about you" Trevor informed him.

Dave smiled, as he placed both hands in his pockets to show Trevor he was not armed and he never intended to be either. As his hands were covered in his black coloured blazer pocket, his suite was cheap for certain.

"Don't believe everything you hear" Dave spoke, looking at Trevor's bat.

"Funny" Trevor then replied, another smile came across Dave's face.

...

Leela stepped outside, as she had to go to the fire station after a last-minute call from her work. She was already in her uniform, she was in a rush. As she tied her hair up, she waved at her father who had his car.

"I need your keys, thank you, bye" Leela spoke, grabbing Danny's keys before he could even answer.

"Drive safe" Danny spoke, Leela shut the door in his face by accident. She rolled the window down.

"Sorry" Leela spoke.

Before rolling it back up again and driving of. Once again, before Danny could even utter a word. He scoffed, looking at the speeding car until it was out of sight. Though he understood why as he gave a smile.

"Come on" Leela spoke, as she beeped the horn.

Some children gasped as they stayed frozen to the spot. She carried on speeding as she looked around. She was close to the fire station .She was late which was the reason for her speeding.

"Yes" Leela spoke, after ten minutes later.

She finally got to the fire station, as she stopped instantly and got out of her car. Rushing in and signing in at the desk. She was just on time, as she swept the sweat of her forehead and entered the main area.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Leela had quite an eventful first job after a call saying that a man in his underwear was hanging from the local pub, turns out it was just Ziggy Roscoe. As Leela and her work colleagues returned to the station, talking about their amusing story to the other colleagues.

"I swear, were not going to get anything like that again" one spoke, with a smile. They did think it was a wasted journey though.

"He was scared to death" another one added, as they walked into the station. Awaiting for the next call.

Leela tightened the grip of her bobble into her blonde hair more. As she entered the station again, still smiling as she wandered in behind them. Being the last one in, they stopped though as soon as they were all fully in and they stopped their smiling and laughing in front of their boss.

"Right, yes everything went smoothly" Leela informed her boss, who just nodded.

...

Trevor was on his way back to his new house, he got out his keys. The deal went as smoothly as possible. He was hoping he would catch Leela though she was at work much to his disappointed.

"Alright?' Trevor hissed at Ste, as he unlocked his door.

"I would be if you were gone" Ste replied, pushing past him and making his way towards the steps quickly.

"Mean" Trevor muttered under his breath with a laugh.

As he entered his new home, locking the door behind himself and going into the kitchen as he grabbed a packet of crisps and slumped down on the couch. He didn't have much else in it, he switched on the televisions.

"Nothing on" Trevor muttered under his breath, he has a tendency to mutter to himself.

He gave another bitter smile, looking around his empty living room. Putting his eyes back to the television while taking a bite of his crisp. He switched channels and found himself just watching the local news.

"Don't know him" Trevor muttered once again, as he listened to the news broadcaster.

...

Leela returned home after another eventful day in work, as she walked up her steps. She had her father's car keys in her hand still, as she knocked on the house door. Feeling discombobulated.

"Your back" Danny spoke, as he snatched the keys of her.

She wandered in, slumping onto the couch. As she slipped out of her boots and took her coat of. She placed the pillow over her face with a slight groan, she was slightly tired though she would get over it.

"Leela" Sam called.

"Don't talk to me" Leela moaned, she had a bit of a headache.

"I have cracked the case" Sam smiled as she gave Danny a small peck on his lips and took his keys.

"Not you as well" Danny moaned, as he seen his wife rush out. He sighed, he only just got those back.

...

_TCB_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Trevor just exited his house once again, he was getting bored of staying in that house all by himself, he shut his door tight, looking towards the Lomax's home with a small smile. Leela soon opened the door too.

"Hello Leela" Trevor spoke, she didn't look impressed.

She tried to make her way past him but he grabbed gently onto her arm with a small smile.

"Want something?" Leela asked as she crossed her arms in a huff.

He shook his head as he placed his body inches away from hers. She retaliated as she stood her ground. Cocking her head to one side. He looked quite impressed, he slid his finger across her blonde hair.

"Goodbye" Leela spoke, as she kneaded him right where it hurts.

He groaned.

"Jesus, you could have gave me a warning" Trevor groaned, watching her rush down the stairs with a smile.

Just like her mother he thought to himself.

...

She walked into the pub, seeing Ziggy and Ruby kissing like nobody was watching them. Her eyes widened.

"Naked guy" Leela called out, making them stop.

Ziggy's face went red.

"Hey, yeah Rubes, I was kinda in trouble" Ziggy was cut of.

"In trouble? You were hanging of the pub in your underpants and acting as if you were in a life or death situation" Leela chuckled.

Ruby looked furious.

"I can explain, babe" Ziggy called out, as he chased after Ruby.

...

He entered the club, feeling in slight pain still. He could see Fraser pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I still miss her" Fraser replied, taking a swig.

He was talking about Clare again, Trevor's ex.

"Well your never going to forget her" Trevor insisted, he just nodded in agreement.

Of cause he was going to miss her and was never going to forget. He loved his daughter so much. Grace is his only daughter left.

"Did you do the deal with Dave?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, it's all sorted" Trevor replied.

Fraser took a second swig.

"Sit down, here, let me... talk" Fraser uttered almost.

He did so as he walked over and sat on the stools opposite him. He did feel sorry for him, he didn't need to lose Clare. She was the only thing keeping him going, apart from Grace of cause.

"I been talking to that Leela girl, I think I could get in with her and keep tabs on the family" Trevor was only using her.

"Good ideal, I will work my magic on Tegan" Fraser shuddered slightly, remembering that faithful night of passion.

"What about Sandy?" Trevor asked him.

Fraser showed some remorse for his actions.

"There is no Sandy" Fraser admitted, he has dumped her. He couldn't deal with the relationship anymore, it wasn't for him.

Trevor nodded, he understood and it was for the best in the long run for all involved.

"It's shame Ste is gay, could have got Grace involved with him" Fraser gave a small chuckle, Trevor giving him one back.

"I sort Leela out and you sort Tegan out" Trevor muttered to himself, not a bad ideal.

"That kid is mine" Fraser told him, Trevor's eyes widened.

It all makes sense now.

...

She was on her way back home, she couldn't stand having to listen to Ruby's screeching anymore or Ziggy's pathetic attempt of an apology.

...

_TCB_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Once again, Trevor found himself outside his empty home. After his talk with Fraser which has set their plan in motion. As he knocked on the door of the Lomax family,Leela opened it as expected.

"You hurt me before" Trevor told her, placing his hand against the door frame.

Her eyes looked to his hand. He quickly took it of, leaning in closer with a small sneer. She pushed him back, he sighed. She doesn't know when to stop, he learned in closer once again. Catching her face, he closed his eyes before placing his lips firmly on hers.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Leela asked, wiping her mouth with her hand.

Trevor gave another smile.

"Your next conquest" Trevor replied.

She made a face.

"In your dreams, now jog on" Leela hissed, pushing him back and quickly shutting the door.

...

She turned back around to her empty house, with a smile despite of herself. She quite liked that though she wouldn't say, not to him at least. Her back was against the door still, she was a little bit puzzled to why he kissed her in the first place.

She re-opened the door and walked towards Trevor's house, he was in his house now. As she knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer. He did quite quickly and was surprised to find Leela at his door.

"I thought you told me to jog on" Trevor spoke, with his arms crossed.

She too crossed her arms, leaning in closer towards him. She couldn't help but smile with joy and pleasure.

"I was just wondering because you seem interested in me, I will let you out on a date" Leela told him. He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks" Trevor replied, feeling quite pleased with himself.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get into her family and get under Sam's skin. He was planning on getting rid of Sam... permanently. His mind went back to Leela, she was attractive enough for him.

"Well then it's settled, I meet you in the club at seven tomorrow?" Leela asked him.

He just nodded.

"Sounds great" Trevor replied, she gave another smile.

"Well I meet you there" Leela spoke before walking back to her house.

With Trevor watching her, he waited until she shut her door before returning to his home and he got out his mobile phone straight away almost.

"Fraser, I'm in" Trevor simply said.

...

_TCB_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Leela hasn't told her mother about her and Trevor's planned date, because she is pretty sure that Sam won't take it very well. It was the next day and it was almost seven. Not a lot happened during the day, it was just same old, same old.

"Who are you going on a date with again?" Tegan asked her, thinking about all the local men and which one she might be going on a date with.

"His name is Trent" Leela lied, putting in her red lip-stick whole pulling her short black dress down more.

"Yeah of cause, what is he like?" Tegan then asked.

Her sister was now brushing her hair and spraying it with hairspray. Making it all look all glossy, she really was making an effort. She hoped Trevor made an effort too otherwise she won't be happy.

"Mysterious" Leela simply answered. Tegan gave a smile, she found that quite amusing.

As Leela placed her black high heels on, she wasn't looking for anything. She just wanted to look nice and she did look very nice. As she walked past Tegan, taking her bag and jacket. She placed her leather jacket over her dress.

"Where are you meeting?" Tegan asked her, she kept asking her loads of questions.

"Never you mind" Leela replied.

...

Trevor was actually making an effort, he couldn't afford to lose her now. As he placed on his best suite which he doesn't wear that often. He placed a wine glass on the bar, he planned to have a quick drink with her here and then whisk her of to a fancy restaurant.

"Lovely" Trevor muttered to himself.

Wandering around the club, making sure everything was kept in perfect order and that nobody could wander in as they pleased. Fraser and Grace were aware of his plans so they were staying away tonight luckily.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hello trouble" Trevor spoke with a smile, as she entered the club and was now on the same floor as him.

She gave a small smile back as she realized he made a good effort.

"You look gorgeous, here take a seat; I will be giving you some of my finest wine and then I take you out to dinner, somewhere fancy; how does that sound?" Trevor asked her, presenting her with a red rose.

She wasn't expecting this as she took the rose.

"Wow, I'm impressed I have to say and that sounds great" Leela replied, he poured her some red wine.

She took a slip and smiled, she liked it.

"I'm glad" Trevor told her, her eyes widened.

She hesitated before saying.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself" Leela told him, he gave another smile.

Things were going to be good.

...

They arrived in the restaurant. As the waiter lead them to their seats, she was sitting opposite him. As she placed the rose in the vase which was in front of her, picking up her menu and looking at the food list.

"What do you think?" Trevor asked her.

She looked back up at him.

"Yeah it's good" Leela replied.

It was going alright for all involved so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Leela ordered the most expensive thing on the menu purposefully, with Trevor giving a half-hearted smile as he reluctantly ordered them the meal, this resulted in him ordering the cheapest thing on the menu for himself, Leela smirked.

"Can I have the roast steak for the last and I will have the.. the" Trevor's face went red with embarrassment.

"The kid's cheese burger"

Leela smirked again as she let out a small chuckle. It was clear that he didn't have all the money that she thought he had. The waiter looked at him with slight amusement as did the people on the opposite of him.

"Anything else sir?" the waiter asked, trying to hide their smile.

Leela was getting her phone out, texting all three of siblings. The same text, as she texted.

Trevor just ordered the kid's cheese burger, its' going really well. x

She texted the three simple contacts, Ste, Peri and Tegan. Before placing her phone back in her pocket, he just ordered the cheapest wine bottle to share between each other. She smirked again.

"I'm going on a diet" Trevor lied, she just nodded.

She didn't believe it was for a second as she looked towards him. He was still blushing, his macho image just went down the drain slightly. As he looked around the restaurant, giving some people dirty looks.

"So Trevor, what now? Are suppose to discuss are likes and dislikes cause I got a good ideal already of what you like" Leela winked, his eyes widened.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not even the best I had this week" Trevor replied, losing his temper slightly.

"Yeah? Well you're not even the best I had today sweetheart but you don't see me complaining" Leela replied with her arms crossed.

They needed something to find common ground on but they were both as stubborn as each other.

"I like your leather jacket" Trevor spoke with a small smile.

She looked back over at him.

...

Ste just got the text, he thought that quite funny as well. As he showed it to Tegan.

"Yeah I got it as well; what grown man orders that?" Tegan asked with a giggle.

She always thought Trevor was strange. Though perhaps this was more funny than creepy, it was hysterical to Peri at least who was laughing madly in her bedroom. Falling of her bed, though her laughter was still heard.

"Dad" Tegan spoke.

As she passed Danny the phone. He looked at the message though he didn't smile. As he took it and walked over to Sam who was oblivious to Leela's little date with Trevor. Neither did Peri, Ste or Tegan until that text.

...

Leela just realized her mistake as she gulped, quickly texting all three again.

Don't tell mum or dad x

Her heart was beating quite rapidly, as she realized her mistake. Trevor noticed her shaking, she wasn't in the mood for a lecture from her mother when she got back. Not at all though she understood why at least.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked her, she just nodded with an unenthusiastic smile.

...

They all got the same text again, with Tegan sighing. Of cause, she should have known. That is when it came to both of them, including Ste.

"Wait, does she mean Trevor, Trevor?" Ste asked her, interesting choice of words to say the least.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Tegan asked him, she looked over towards her parents. Sam putting her hands on her hips.

"He is dangerous him, she needs to stay away from him" Ste insisted, though he was no strangers to dangerous gangsters.

"I know" Tegan paused before saying. " Mum what are you going to do?" Tegan questioned her mother as she walked over to her.

"Did she say where she was going?" Sam asked her helplessly.

Tegan shook her head.

"She wouldn't tell me" Tegan admitted.

...

"Your roast steak miss and your kid's cheese burger sir" the waiter spoke, as he passed them both of their meals in front of them.

"Thank you" Leela spoke, she was still worried.

The waiter left them in peace after the saying the usual.

"Yours actually looks nicer than mine" Leela spoke with a laugh as she picked up her fork. She seemed genuine unlike him.

His eyes widened.

"Yes" Trevor just spoke simply, he took a bite out of his burger.

She picked up her fork and knife as she began to slice her roast steak, taking small chunks. As she took a bite. She liked that as well as she smiled in delight. Taking some more small bites of it.

"This really nice as well" Trevor told her, as he took much bigger bites of the burger.

She nodded.

"I bet it is" Leela spoke, it was just small talk.

Trevor was trying to words, he wanted to know more about her and what she did. He already had some ideals.

"So, how did you get into the fire fighting business?" Trevor asked her.

She looked up.

"I don't know really, I guess because my mum and dad are high members of society so I thought I join the band wagon; what made you want to get into the 'gangster' business?" Leela asked him.

He gave a nervous laugh as he was trying to find the words on how to reply to that.

"Money, Fraser, among other things" Trevor replied nervously, he didn't want to open up, he was not that type of guy.

"I save lives on a daily basics, and you take them, I don't think it's fair that you make more money then me" Leela just came out and said it, as she took another bite.

"I don't take lives" Trevor replied, trying to defend himself.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You sell you know what though and that's not exactly helping things is it?" Leela asked him, he gave another nervous smile.

"I'm not a trained assassin, Leela" Trevor replied with a chortle.

She leaned in closer slightly.

"Yet"

He sighed, she was hard to please alright but that is just another thing he likes about her. As he gave her a small kick from underneath the table, she gave one back. Both starting laughing as they carried on eating.

"You know yesterday, I had to go on some sort of deal and I seen some old woman running away with her walking stick" Trevor spoke, she busted into laughing again.

"Really?" Leela asked him, astonished.

He shook his head.

"No... it was a toddler" Trevor spoke.

She choked on her wine as she was in fits of laughter again. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she had that image in her head.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Leela asked him, he shook his head again.

"Not yet" Trevor replied, he hesitated before actually grabbing onto her leg. She laughed even louder.

They were now making quite a racket as the waiter walked over with a unpleased look on their face.

"Please, keep the noise down" The waiter told them, both nodding like two naughty school-children.

This date was actually going better than they both first thought. They made each other laugh for one. As they both began to eat their meals, all their troubles seemed to have been forgotten in that moment in time.

...

_TCB_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Trevor walked back with her, they wandered back into the village. They both had a good time and enjoyed each others company. As they walked up the stairs which led to both of their houses, they didn't live far from each other.

"Well I had a really nice time, I guess I see you tomorrow?" Trevor asked, hopeful that his plan worked.

She smiled.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't" Leela teased, walking towards her house door.

He watched her with fascination and confusion. He liked her and he wasn't suppose to, he was lost for breath slightly before he snapping himself out of it and wandered towards his door as well.

"Night, Leela" Trevor spoke, opening up the door to his house and walking in feeling happy.

...

Leela smiled secretly to herself before knocking on the door. As soon as she knocked, the door opened with her mother Sam looking worried and angry both at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, she started spouting some rubbish.

She sighed as she took of her leather jacket and placed it on the coat stand. Walking past her mother and walking up the stairs.

"Leela, I asked you a question" Sam spoke as she followed her.

She walked into her bedroom, expecting that someone snitched on her. She suspected Ste like always, she was in a huff now. She laid on her bed, slipping out of her high heels as she leaned back on the bed.

"I been on a date mum, you know, something you haven't been on for thirty odd years" Leela cheekily replied.

Sam groaned quietly.

"You been with Trevor, haven't you?" Sam asked her in a serious and firm tone.

"So what if I have" Leela replied, with her arms crossed.

"He's bad news Leela, he threatened Peri's life, he beat up Ste, he deals drugs, you're not seeing him again" Sam insisted before storming out the room.

Leela scoffed. Of cause, she understands the risks and she doesn't like anything he done. Though something about him draws her towards him. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the front door being banged on.

...

_TCB_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

She could hear a woman's voice, she wasn't familiar with this voice but she also heard Leah and Lucas so maybe this was the 'famous' Amy Barnes Ste told her about. She wandered out of her room and went down the stairs.

"Ste, I thought it was about time for me to meet your family" Amy told him with a small smile as she stood with one suitcase and two smaller suitcases.

Tegan shook her hand, Amy gave a small smile.

"So you must be the missing mum" Leela began, she was already in a mood as it was and was taking it out on the first person she could.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked with her arms crossed.

"I been meaning to ask you, where were you when his husband died or when he lost his house? I tell you where, not here" Leela hissed.

Danny took Leah and Lucas into the kitchen.

"Leela, she has been a really good friend, you don't anything alright" Ste replied, sticking up for Amy.

Sam just sent Peri upstairs by this point. Tegan sighed.

"Got nothing to say?'" Leela asked in a patronizing tone.

"I have been busy, I have two children, a job, exams; so don't go making me look like the bad one" Amy replied, she looked between Leela and Ste.

"Too busy for your best friend's problems?" Leela asked again the same patronizing tone..

Sam crossed her arms now, she thought that her daughter had a point. Not like she would admit that to Amy, she kept it to herself like most things. She doesn't want to play the blame game.

"I'm not going to listen to this, you don't even know me" Amy replied firmly, they were clearly already getting of on the wrong foot.

"Yeah because you were never here" Leela hissed before retreating up the stairs like a spoilt teenager and shutting her door behind herself.

...

"I heard about your date, how did it go?" Fraser asked Trevor, taking a slip out of his beer.

Trevor gave a smug grin.

"It went well, I think I'm getting her on my side; hopefully I will get a quickie with her in all" Trevor replied with a laugh, hiding the fact that he likes her.

Fraser smiled back.

"Yeah? Well have some respect for the girl" Fraser replied to him.

Trevor gave another laugh.

"I could have her soon on that couch right there, I bet she would give it me easily as long as I was nice of cause" Trevor added, trying to sound like he doesn't care.

"Enough of this, treat a lady with respect? I don't think you know how to, I paid my way with Tegan, all you want is a quick romp" Fraser hissed, he was meters away from him now.

Trevor leaned back slightly.

"I'm getting in with her because of her mother, Sam; I think we already lost respect for that family; so excuse me for wanting some fun" Trevor replied quickly.

Fraser hesitated before walking back over to the bar.

...

Ste walked into Leela's bedroom, finding her on her bed on her phone, she looked up with a sigh.

"What?" Leela asked him, expecting a lecture.

"I'm lucky to have Amy you know and I don't like you slagging her of" Ste started, she made a face.

"Why? What have you done to deserve Saint Amy?" Leela asked sarcastically.

Ste breathed, sitting at the end of the bed. He didn't know how to explain it to her, she would likely dislike him.

"When we went out, I was... very angry and I hit her because of this, I'm lucky she forgave me and I done everything I can to make everything okay; you know what, she has every right to never see me again but... for some reason... she likes me" Ste explained.

She placed her phone down, looking over at him in shock. As she was trying to find the right words.

"You hit her?" Leela asked, with her hand over her mouth as she was shaking slightly.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I did; I was horrible to her and she didn't deserve it, so can you be nice to her now that you know?" Ste asked her.

Leela just gave a nod.

...

_TCB_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Leela came downstairs soon after her small strop has ended, she looked over at Amy now, who was asking her father a lot of questions, admitting that she was quite disgusted with him for leaving Ste alone with Terry and Pauline though they were slowly coming to an agreement.

"Amy; can I have a word?" Leela asked her with her arms still crossed, she watched as Amy walked over, obviously wondering what on Earth she wanted.

"Yes?" Amy asked, also with her arms crossed.

Leela gave a sarcastic smile, she still didn't really like Amy on first impressions. She seemed catty to her in many respects. Catty Amy should be her nickname, Leela thought to herself.

"Ste told me what happened between you two and I'm honestly surprised; look we got of on the wrong foot, can we start over?" Leela asked, gritting her teeth. That was hard for her to say.

Though Amy seemed stubborn.

"Thanks" Amy replied simply, she walked away.

Leela made a childish face behind her back, mimicking her as she muttered 'Thanks' under her breath in a purposefully slurred way.

"Leela, come join us" Tegan called, patting a seat which was besides her. Amy and Ste were too busy chatting now about everything.

While Sam was keep Leah and Lucas occupied as Leah and Lucas played with the _Doctor Who _action figures. They were asking her questions now too, asking if she knew about 'Nanny Pauline' Sam clearly not impressed as she refused to answer.

"Coming" Leela replied, reluctantly sitting besides her sister.

Today has just gotten from bad to worst. Her date with Trevor was alright, though her parents finding out was not. Peri and Tegan seemed alright with it but nobody else seemed to.

...

Grace was slagging Leela of when she found out.

"Really? Your trying to work your way into that's girl's pants?" Grace asked Trevor, her friend.

Trevor nodded.

"I thought you have more class then her" Grace told her, slipping her wine.

"What's wrong with Leela? She's a good-looking girl" Trevor replied, slightly offended.

"I don't understand your taste" Grace replied with sarcasm.

"Your just jealous you can't join in, unless your interested in Danny" Trevor spoke, Grace slapped him around the head.

"I'm not interested in Danny Lomax" Grace replied, making him laugh.

...

Leela placed her feet across the couch on purpose as Amy went to sit back down, she didn't look impressed.

"Leela, put your feet down; God, I feel like I'm talking to a 10-year-old sometimes" Danny ordered, Leela had no interest in doing that.

She ignored him with a small smile.

"Go sit somewhere else, there's plenty of room" Leela insisted.

"You do know that you're sitting in the same place as a serial killer" Amy spitefully replied, just as Ste walked down to hear.

Ste scoffed.

"Ste" Amy called, as she watched him storm out.

"Now look what you done" Leela replied to her, watching her rush out after Ste. She clearly hit a nerve.

"Leela" Danny spoke in an fed-up mood.

She finally put her feet down in defeat. She was a bit worried though like Danny about why Amy's comment about a serial killer would make Ste storm out, she clearly hit some unknown nerve.

"What's wrong with Ste anyway?" Leela asked him, Danny gave a hopeless shrug.

...

It was around twenty minutes later when Ste and Amy returned, he looked like he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked him, though he avoided the question as he went straight up the stairs.

"Amy" Danny pressured, Leela also walked towards her.

As she crossed her arms.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that, you know how much he loves Brendan" Amy replied, thinking they already knew.

Danny shook his head.

"No we don't know" Leela told her straight away.

"Look, ask Ste; he is the victim in this" Amy replied before walking away.

Leela was left confused as was Danny.

...

_TCB_


End file.
